Tracks in love
by anni fer
Summary: Conjunto de Tracks: Track 01 - De Saloon' Quiero hacerte feliz ; Track 02 - Jyo Bairo’ Porno Graffiti - Lime .Ryosaku.
1. Track 01

**Los personajes de Princes of Tennis no me pertenecen**, _si así fuera Ryoma y Sakuno ya serían un pareja sexualmente activa._

**Resumen:** **Conjunto de Tracks **(Fafictions inspirados en canciones) **de muchas parejas**.

* * *

Universo Alterno_, Ryosaku_.

**# ****Track 01 - De Saloon' Quiero hacerte feliz.**

**:  
**

:

Caminaba tranquilo, por fin volvían a estar bien aún después de la escena que le había echo esa admiradora loca. Estaban bien e iría a buscar a su novia.

Esto de estar en la universidad les había complicado un poco las cosas pero tampoco era como para terminar su preciada relación, sí que le había costado ha la castaña que él se fijara en ella, pero luego se hizo algo imposible de no hacer. Ella es simplemente la mujer perfecta, tanto sicológicamente cómo físicamente para él. Al joven Echizen siempre le criticaron por andar con Ryuuzaki como novia, ya que la joven tenía buen físico mas su abdomen no era totalmente plano, resaltaban esas pequeñas curvas. Eso no importaba para él Sakuno era la mujer más hermosa como persona y más divertida.

Entre tantos melosos pensamientos no se dio cuanta que ya había llegado al establecimiento al cual perteneció y en el que su novia cursaba último año.

El portero le miró a través de las grandes gafas de aviador, sonrió.

-- Buenos días Ryoma.-

Él le miró, saludo con una sonrisa. Ryoma Echizen era conocido por ser seductor, galante y arrogante, pero él nunca había tratado mal a algún trabajador del colegio…les respetaba mas tampoco dejaba que le pasaran a llevar. Los auxiliares así cómo los porteros reconocían que la jovencita Ryuuzaki había ayudado al joven Echizen en ese gran cambio.

-- ¿Viene a buscar a Ryuuzaki?.-

Habló el de las gafas, Ryoma asintió mientras empujaba la puerta que había sido abierta por el amable caballero. Con un _gracias_ caminó adentrándose en el campos del establecimiento.

Saludo a las inspectoras que estaban ahí, no dejaban entrar a las personas pero con un falso coqueteo no le hicieron problemas para ir ha esperar a su novia en el hall de entrada.

Sacó su celular, tenía tono y al parecer su novia le contestaría ya que el timbre para salir de clases acababa de sonar. Mas la llamada se cortó, _le había cortado._

Frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué le había cortado?, espero un momento y al ver salir a tantas personas pero no a ella le extrañó mucho.

Caminó serio por los pasillos, unas voces le llamaron la atención por lo que se volteó para ver qué pasaba mas no consiguió nada ya que unas frías pequeñas manos se posaron sobre sus ojos, tapándole todo campo visual posible, agudizándole sus sentidos, haciéndole sentirse feliz. Aquella suave piel, ese aroma era el de la crema de coco de Sakuno y ese perfume era el de ella.

No dijo nada para que sacara sus manos. Ella lentamente las sacó mientras caminaba para estar frente a frente, se alzó en puntas de pies y depositó el primer suave beso del día. Lento, tranquilo, con amor y correspondido.

Cada vez que le besaba era un buen momento, era un sensación deliciosa…casi electrizante.

-- Hola, no te quise contestar por que pensé que me habías visto…pero caminaste en esta dirección.-dijo Sakuno mientras reía, luego añadió.-¿Cómo fue tú día?.-

Le dijo mientras sonreía alegre de poder estar nuevamente con su novio, ella no tenía exámenes en los próximos días por lo que le preguntó a él si tenía las tardes libres.

-- No.-dijo Ryoma quien luego añadió sonriente al ver el rostro de Sakuno.- las tengo ocupadas por ti, boba.-

A Sakuno le cambió la cara, sonrió y golpeo suavemente el brazo de Ryoma. Sin pensarlo si quiera ya estaban tomados de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos caminaban conectados saliendo del instituto. Mostrándole a todos que seguían juntos.

Al caminar podían soñar sin miedo, soñar que siempre estarían juntos, que ni la distancia ni nada les podría ya separar…por que el destino ya les había probado de todas maneras posibles…y seguían estando juntos con el tiempo a su favor.

Cada vez que soñaban era un buen momento, pero preferían la realidad por que en esta se les cumplía más de la mitad de lo que soñaban.

Se miraron al mismo tiempo, sincronizados sonrieron. El se acercó y la abrazó solo para besarla, ya no estaban todo el día juntos como años pasados o como en el verano. Ahora se extrañaban más que antes… odiaban y les gustaba extrañarse, les hacía sentir aún más amor.

-- Vamos a tú casa.-

Le susurró Sakuno con un libidinoso tono de voz, Ryoma sonrió arrogante. La haría feliz, irían a su casa.

Caminaron un poco más hasta llegar al auto que manejaba el menor de los Echizen, en el camino él manejaba tranquilo, sintiendo la mano de Sakuno sobre su pierna, no dejaban de tocarse porque no era solo eso…era sentirse, conectarse, no dejar de amarse.

Al llegar a la casa de Ryoma, Sakuno se bajó contenta para abrir el portón, caminó sin saber que Ryoma observaba como se meneaban los vuelos de la falda y como se mostraban las piernas de la joven. Puede que no fuese al cien por ciento de flaca, pero eso le gustaba…porque tenía que abrazar, que agarrar, que morder y con que jugar hacia el paraíso.

Sobre la cama de Ryoma solo estaban él y ella. La puerta estaba bien cerrada, las ropas en su cuerpo no estaban sino que sobre el piso, el joven jugaba con el cabello de su novia. Eso no era solo sexo, era hacerlos feliz.

La trataba como si de un regalo se tratase, era algo nuevo que debía cuidar con su alma, que debía satisfacer así cómo ella le satisfacía.

Besó su mejilla, su frente, su cien, su clavícula, sus senos y en este beso saboreo sus pezones con dulzura única, casi elegante. Sus manos la recorrían con suavidad, con firmeza que le erizaba las puntas, que la hacía ponerse húmeda.

Se amaron entre deliciosas caricias que les trajeron placer.

Cuando ella no aguantaba más el placer enredó con firmeza sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de su novio, él estaba arriba. Él la beso millones de beses, la penetró con una seductora rapidez que les dio un gran placer, el cual se hacía mayor cuando las embestidas eran con más fuerza. En una vuelta de posición rápida con algo de torpeza Sakuno quedó arriba, ella se movía en un casi circular movimiento sobre Ryoma. Haciéndoles delirar ambos, tanto como para terminar sudados, agotados, enamorados uno sobre otro recostados en la cama de Ryoma.

-- Te amo.-

Le dijo Ryoma, mientras besaba su frente con un cariño de niño pequeño.

-- Me alegro, que entendieras el malentendido…-

Dijo con el mismo tono de voz, Sakuno sonrió agradecida de que él se preocupase por esos detalles y le besó en los labios mientras acariciaba con sus traviesas manos su pecho.

-- No te preocupes por eso amor, estamos…juntos.-

Habló Sakuno, quien había comenzado con las caricias provocativas y en ese mismo momento recibía una de parte de su novio. Se acariciaron nuevamente, comenzando poco a poco a disfrutar de su felicidad, ellos solo querían estar…hacer sentirse felices.

:

:

**Fin del Track 01.**

* * *

_Dejen Reviews, pronto más tracks. Bájense la canción para que la escuchen...es muy buena. _


	2. Track 02

**Los personajes de Princes of Tennis no me pertenecen**, _si así fuera Ryoma y Sakuno ya serían un pareja sexualmente activa._

**Resumen:** **Conjunto de Tracks **(Fafictions inspirados en canciones) **de muchas parejas**.

_Anni dice: Espero les guste este Track, para mi fue divertido hacerlo. Lean con amor, dejen comentarios y canciones que les gusten xD _

* * *

Universo Alterno, _Ryosaku_.

**# Track 02 - ****Jyo Bairo' Porno Graffiti**.

**:**

**:**

La compañía teatral municipal de la ciudad, era la mejor del país, desde que había caído en manos de Ryuuzaki todo iba viento en popa. Aún cuando este murió, la compañía municipal siguió en manos de la esposa de Ryuuzaki, Sumire.

Esta reconocida familia era conocida por el aporte cultural que realizaban, los mejores actores salían de esta compañía y era especialmente Sumire quien se encargaba de dictar las clases y de ser la directora de la obras que muchos de sus brillantes alumnos hacían llegar a sus manos.

Nadie negaba que ahí los mismos dioses se sentaban a ver las espectaculares dramatizaciones, eran capaces de hacer de todo, de mostrar cruda o delicadamente la realidad, suave o violentamente los traumas con los que muchos de los espectadores se sentían identificados.

Nadie olvidaba el nombre de Naijiro Echizen, la leyenda del drama japonés, un sabio que prefería aparentar ser idiota; sin embargo, nadie dudaba de su talento, o del de Tezuka Kunimitsu como tampoco negaban al diablo de la sonrisa Fuji Syusuke. O el comediante más reconocido Eiji Kikumaru, quien criticaba brutalmente con risas la sociedad actual y a los mismos políticos. El dramaturgo Sadaharu Inui, conocido por los miles de trabajos que tenía sólo para reunir información y observar el comportamiento humano, el cual quedaba guardado con lindas letras que eran ordenadas por la mente de Sadaharu. Actores como Momoshiro Takeshi, Kaoru Kaidoh, Katou Kachirou, Sato Shihorio y Atobe Keigo, demostrando que el dinero no era realmente importante ya que la compañía municipal era prácticamente un lugar en el cual creaban arte, no la vendían. Tal vez era por el dinero que poseía Ryuuzaki que podía tanto dar becas como mensualidades por las obras presentadas, recibían dinero tanto de grandes familias de todo Japón y muchos famosos iban solo a ver obras, las cuales de repente representaban gratuitamente para adolescentes en institutos de escasos recursos o en beneficios para hogares de huérfanos.

Todas las jóvenes de Japón tenían un solo sueño, ya no era el viejo sueño de casarse con el cantante favorito. Ahora era llegar a participar de la compañía municipal de teatro Ryuuzaki, así como lo hacían: Sakuno Ryuuzaki, quien se tuvo que ganar el respeto a través de sus excelentes presentaciones de danza moderna o en las obras sacando a flote esa fuerte personalidad que en realidad mantenía muy, muy oculta; Ann Tachibanna, bella actriz y novia de Momoshiro Takeshi era envidiada por todas la mujeres de Japón tanto por su novio, como por su fama y por su notable participación en "Cena para casi tres" el gran drama de Inui. Ellas eran dos de las caras más bellas, Tomoka Osakada también era reconocida por su belleza y por la facilidad de expresar a través del silencio en vez de con palabras. Así otras chicas, algunas se rendían o simplemente se distrían al no poder seguir el ritmo. No era fácil entrar, mas era más dificil aún, permanecer en la compañía de los Ryuuzaki.

La directora era exigente, por eso el mejor actor del país estaba ahí, el más guapo de todos, "La estatua de emociones" como le llamaban los diarios y revistas ya que Ryoma Echizen era un actor de lo más profesional, el mejor, el hijo de la leyenda del drama había logrado superar notablemente a su padre. Lo había logrado, en la compañía teatral municipal dirigida por Sumiri Ryuuzaki, un notable logro.

Muchas de las jóvenes que entraban a la academia se desconcentraban con el silencio seductor que Ryoma Echizen lograba en las habitaciones, un silencio que al final pocos lograban entender.

"Cien te quiero, mi pasado", era presentada ese día martes 19 de diciembre a las veinte horas por la academia en el teatro municipal, donde casi siempre eran presentadas sus grandes obras mas ese día era aún más especial, Ryoma Echizen había sido contratado para unas cuantas obras en España, Francia y Portugal… países envidiados por las grandes obras, los grandes escritores y la inversión pricada o estatal que hacían para el arte.

Miles de mujeres se formaban desde las cuatro de la tarde sólo para lograr sentarse más cerca del escenario, para ver como la estatua de las emociones lograba demostrar con pasión en aquella obra un amor hacia la actriz Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

-- No estés nerviosa Sakuno.-

Dijo tranquilo Ryoma mientras veía como Ryuuzaki observaba a las muchas mujeres que entraban con flores en sus manos.

Ese era buen día, ella no estaba nerviosa por como saldría la obra porque habían practicado y sería otra obra perfecta. Lo molesto, era que sabría que después sería más que criticada, odiada por todas las mujeres de ese espectáculo sólo por amar a Ryoma.

-- "Se irá pronto".-

Pensó Sakuno, quien al verse en el espejo pudo observar que las lágrimas habían arruinado el maquillaje por lo que debía pronto arreglar su rostro para fingir un poco más…sólo hasta que terminara la presentación.

La obra empezó tranquila, los suspiros, los silencios de atención, las mirada sobre Ryoma. Incluyendo la de la enamorada Sakuno Ryuuzaki.

Sí, ella estaba enamorada de él, toda la compañía lo sabía en excepción de él. Desde que su abuela les había presentado se había quedado prendada de esos misteriosos ojos que le engatusaban para descubrir algo, que aún no lograba descubrir.

El odio se sentía en aquel escenario, las miradas de envidia eran solo para una persona: Sakuno Ryuuzaki. Ella era quien gozaba de la protección de "Yuki"— representado por Ryoma Echizen -- era el novio perfecto. El que tanto trabajo le había costado a la pequeña "Ayumi", el que con el tiempo y la ternura de este había a pesar de haber tenido cien novias antes de ella, había logrado por fin amar con aquella contraparte de su personalidad. La introducción de la obra era esa, la obra giraba entorno al destino antes los ojos de los adolescentes enamorados. El destino de amar se cruzaba frente a ellos, las casualidades enamoraban a los espectadores en aquella obra.

Para Atobe Keigo no había mejores personajes que los que había elegido para presentar su espectacular visión de amor.

Fuertes aplausos recibieron los actores, las miradas enamoradas iban tanto para Fuji, Takeshi, Kaidoh y sin lugar a duda la gran mayoría se posaban sobre Ryoma.

Sakuno se encontraba serena, fingiendo una sonrisa mientras miraba a la nada para no ser miaba con malos ojos. Dónde posara su mirada se encontraba con gente que aplaudía, no quería ver, quería ignorar que sería su última obra junto a Ryoma porque no sabía con claridad cuando volvería, no sabía nada.

Las lágrimas cayeron con vergüenza, silenciosas llamaron de a poco la atención de los presentes, aquellos crueles espectadores ahora le miraban sorprendidos.

Sonrió, mientras se soltaba lentamente del abrazo de Momoshiro. Soltando la mano de Kaidoh se despidió con una mentirosa sonrisa del lugar en el cual había visto y amado, tal vez por última vez, a Ryoma Echizen.

Se sentó, queriendo no llorar, gritándose mentalmente que no debía hacer algo así. En vano fueron sus intentos ya que al final apoyando sus codos frente a aquel femenino tocador se sujetó con las manos su rostro tratando de impedir que salieran más lágrimas. El llanto no era mudo como en el escenario, era un llanto ahogado, sonoro, que fue escuchado por Ann antes de abrir la puerta indicándole que se diera media vuelta y la dejara llorar.

No sabía cuando le volvería a ver, ahora su abuela le mandaría a ella sola a buscar el vestuario porque no habría nadie como Ryoma que le acompañara. Sabía que le amaba hasta más no poder, se había enamorado la primera vez que le vio y según Shakespeare no había un amor más sincero- o grande, o extraño, o precioso, o indicado, o un simple amor- que el amor a primera vista. Lloraba por él, pero también lloraba porque sabía que ni el tiempo dejaría que ella olvidara la perfección de Ryoma como persona. Ella no podría amar a nadie más, ella no podría…no, no podría olvidarse de los detalles idiotas que ella notaba, de las cosas que Ryoma le decía, del ánimo que él le daba, de la sonrisa que le dedicó cuando por fin la aceptaron como actriz y no como la nieta de Sumire.

Lloró con tristeza, ya no con desesperación…

El cerrar bruto de la puerta la hizo callar, ni el susto detuvo el, ahora, lagrimeo mas había dejado de ahogarse con su acelerado respirar.

-- Que manera es esa de dejar un escenario Ryuuzaki.-

Le escuchó hablar, su ronca voz fue como un detonador de más lágrimas. Esta vez, nuevamente, eran silenciosas…pero sabía muy bien que hasta alguien despistado como él sabría que ella lloraba.

La rapidez de la cosas detuvo por fin las lágrimas. Ahora él la abrazaba posesivo, ella solo se aferraba a su pecho mientras se embriagaba del olor.

Alzó su mirada en busca de los ojos de los que se había enamorado, él le miraba tranquilo.

Se acercó, mientras le sujetaba la cara, ella subió tranquila sus brazos hasta que con delicadeza juntaron sus labios sintiéndose como la primera vez que tuvieron que ensayar para una obra en la cual eran amantes.

-- Volveré.-

Le dijo Ryoma mientras besaba las saladas lágrimas, despejando el rostro de Ryuuzaki. Luego se separó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, el solo echo de pensar que ya se iba le hundió con fuerza el pecho a Sakuno, estaba realmente triste.

Sin razonar, con apuro sujetó la manga del brazo derecho del joven Echizen, deteniéndolo por completo.

La joven se sonrojó, pero aún así no le soltó

-- Te amo.-

Se atrevió a decir en un susurro de niña la castaña, su chasquilla le tapaba los ojos, sus largas y castañas hebras de cabello caían por sus hombros otorgándole un aspecto aún más tierno del usual.

Ryoma se volteó, con esa media sonrisa triunfadora que siempre le dedicaba a Momoshiro cuando peleaban, ¿Se sentía ganador de algo? Se preguntaba Sakuno.

-- Yo…te lo demostraré.-

Le dijo el ambarino antes de voltearse, había cerrado la puerta del camarín. Los besos fugaces no eran sólo para los labios de Sakuno, su cuello era igual de delicioso y causaba una sensación en Sakuno que el causarlo era una adicción para él.

Sus manos se deshicieron de su corbata, luego con destreza desabrochaba la camisa de la castaña logrando así deleitarse con la vista de los bien formados senos de Sakuno, los hombros eran también atrayentes. Les besó antes de besar su clavícula, volvió a besar los ahora rojos labios de la estremecida joven debajo de él. El sillón de aquel camarín era bastante cómodo.

-- Momoshiro tenía razón.-

Pensó Ryoma mientras sonreía al ver como se sonrojaba Sakuno al sentir que estaba totalmente desnuda de la cintura para arriba, esa vergüenza le encantó a Ryoma…pero se la quitaría pronto, pensó mientras se acercaba a unos de los senos de Sakuno. Sin rozar siquiera uno de sus pezones se lo echó a la boca provocando un ahogado suspiro por parte de la joven, a quien esa sensación le agradó más de lo que le avergonzó.

Uno de los senos de Sakuno era estimulado por la húmeda boca de Ryoma mientras que otro era masajeado exquisitamente por la gran mano de su amante. Era casi perfecto, ya que Sakuno no tenía un abdomen plano, tenía su pancita y bastante busto a comparación de otras bailarinas.

La falda quedó tirada en el suelo junto al pantalón y a la camisa de Ryoma.

Sus bocas se besaban con pasión, pero esa que es encendida con amor. Una de las manos de Ryoma bajó para acariciar a Sakuno por debajo de su pantaleta, haciéndola sonrojar a más no poder.

-- ¡No! .-

Dijo con vergüenza Sakuno, quien se movió tratando de evitarlo. Pero Ryoma le besó y con un poco de presión sobre la joven logró estimular hasta que se acostumbrara, eso que sin dejar de besarla.

Ryoma sonrió, se había humedecido bastante. Ante esta sonrisa Sakuno sonrió, puede que la joven fuese tímida pero sabía como enfrentarse al pelinegro a pesar de su timidez.

Con suaves y cortos besos Sakuno distrajo unos segundos a Ryoma, logrando quedar esta vez ella sentada sobre él, sus sexos por primera vez se rozaban, esta acción hizo sonrojar a ambos. Sólo se quedaron ahí, sentados, besándose tranquilos haciendo que el ambiente fueran ellos nada más.

Las manos de Sakuno, con suavidad bajaron al lugar donde el creciente miembro de Ryoma sería estimulado, bajó para luego subir, así fue el lento movimiento que torturaba en deseo al joven debajo de ella.

Sakuno fue quien sonrió esta vez, la cara de Ryoma era preciosa aún cuando estaba excitado.

Ese distraerse le hizo queda nuevamente abajo, con solo una mirada de él ella entendió que quería entrar…ella también le quería adentro.

Se besaron mientras lentamente se unían con un delicioso y lento pasar.

Las embestidas comenzaron lentas, pero luego aumentaron de velocidad logrando un vaivén belicoso y perfecto que les otorgaba el mayor placer a cada uno. Sakuno estaba arriba, el simple deseo de sentirlo más había afectado en este cambio de posición.

-- Aguanta un poco.-

Susurro entre besos Ryoma. Ambos se susurraban palabras de amor, deseos desde hace mucho tiempo, era la despedida perfecta.

Con la llegada de ambos al orgasmo, el clímax perfecto, se vio cubierto de lágrimas recorrían a Sakuno y caían sobre Ryoma también.

Sin salirse de ella la abrazó, el momento era de ambos, ninguno quería dejar de estar así de unidos por que sabían perfectamente que aquella perfecta despedida no dejaba de ser una despedida.

-- Volveré.- No te dejaré sola

Fue la frasé que dudo de haber esuchcado o interpretado en ese susurro que Ryoma había dicho, él la abrazaba, besaba su hombro y luego besaba con suavidad los labios de la castaña.

Con una suavidad, tanto él como ella buscaron sus ropas, pero no se soltaban las manos por nada del mundo. Él la vistió como si de una muñeca se trataba, Sakuno al igual que el de mirada ambarina, le vistió tranquila. Mientras le besaba corta y suavemente en todas las partes posibles.

-- Ahora eres mió.-

Susurro juguetona, pero sin evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas.

Ryoma sonrió a las suyas mientras besaba los labios de ella nuevamente. Habían tomado todas sus cosas, ordenado lo que habían botado del tocador, la vestimenta de su última obra juntos hasta el momento también la dejaron en su lugar.

-- Eres mía Sakuno Ryuuzaki.-

Dijo Ryoma serio y sin dudar de lo que decía, mientras salían del teatro besándose ante la mirada de amigos que sonreían al ver el romance por fin concreto de la pareja indiscreta del Teatro, las miradas de envidia de algunas jóvenes, las soñadores de otras y uno que otro flash de cámara, les indicaban que ya no estaban solos.

Por fin se sabía un sentimiento de la "estatua de emociones" y era, que no estaba solo.

Sakuno Ryuuzaki no dejó de actuar a pesar de la ausencia de Ryoma Echizen. Es verdad que no estaba con ella, pero las llamadas, las cartas, los correos y si se le interpretaba como ella lo hacía sa daba cuenta que Ryoma siempre expresaba a través de los detalles.

Aunque debía admitir que ahora Ryoma sí era más demostratico, y aunque nunca lo pensó, Ryoma sí que era celoso…mucho más que ella.

**:**

**:**

**Fin del Track02**

* * *

_Yo lo disfrute, les Dejo una traducción que pille en un página de la canción. _

**_Gente sin corazón, estrellas de oropel _**

**_Radiantes como el sol viviendo en el ayer _**

**_Fetiches de cartón, figuras de papel que _**

**_Llaman la atención del cruel espectador_**

**_La noche oculta en ti aquella hermosa rosa carmesí _**

**_Que siempre te ha lastimado_**

**_Y aunque en la soledad tu corazón _**

**_Sólo busca la verdad, nunca entiende aquella fri-al-dad_**

**_Sólo eres alguien más aquí... no tienes el rol principal_**_  
_**_pero tu forma de bailar... no tiene igual en el escenario_**

**_Mi amor por ti crece... más cuando tú te vas... _**

**_Sólo en ti pensaré... no lo puedo evitar_**

**_Prometí no llorar... y qué difícil es... _**

**_Cuando tú eres la flor... de la fatalidad_**

**_Cada noche me da... una parte de ti... oh, en la oscuridad _**

**_YO BAILO YO BAILO_**

**_Cómo te quiero a ti... tú nunca lo sabrás... _**

**_Es un secreto que... yo bien sabré ocultar_**

**_Tus crueles espinas no son peligrosas_**_  
_**_a menos que yo deje que atraviesen mi corazón_**

**_No trates de cambiar por mí... tu papel es tan singular_**

**_No trates de ser quien no eres... sigue así, luces cámara...acción_**

**_¿Cómo podría medir toda la inmensidad... _**

**_Del cielo cuando yo cierro bien los ojos?_**_  
_**_¿Cómo podría medir lo que siento por ti... _**

**_Si mis palabras no te pueden alcanzar?_**

**_Estar cerca de ti, es sentir el dolor... _**

**_De no poder decir cuánto te quiero yo_**_  
_**_Vivir con la ansiedad bajo aquel reflector... _**

**_Sentir que entre tú y yo ya nada puede haber _**

**_Mi amor por ti crece... más cuando tú te vas... _**

**_Sólo en ti pensaré... no lo puedo evitar_**

**_Prometí no llorar... y qué difícil es... _**

**_Cuando tú eres la flor... de la fatalidad_**

**_Cada noche me da... una parte de ti... oh, en la oscuridad _**

**_YO BAILO YO BAILO_**

**_Cómo te quiero a ti... tú nunca lo sabrás... _**

**_Es un secreto que... yo bien sabré ocultar_**

_Dejen Reviews para el siguiente Track. Si quieren dejan nombres de canciones jaja ____ En serio… _


End file.
